


Revealing Something

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie reveals something important
Kudos: 5





	Revealing Something

Charlie and Angel Dust had just got home from a long day. Angel had just reconciled with his family and quit drugs for good. It had been tiring but it was needed. 

As they trudged it Angel tried to help Charlie carry something but Charlie stopped him. 

"Angel please I can do it. You've been through a lot today why dont you take a seat?" Charlie asked with an understanding smile. Angel yawned and smiled and went up to the nearby couch while Charlie set her stuff down. Vaggie ran up to hug her. 

"Welcome back Charlie I hoped it went okay" Vaggie said smiling 

"It was but I'm very tired I'm going to sit down." Charlie stated hading torwards a c chair while Vaggie followed her. 

"Alastor didnt cause trouble while he was gone right?" Charlie asked. Vaggie shook her head. 

"Nope he guarded the hotel likeness supposed to do which is still quite shocking to me." Vaggie growled. Charlie laughed

You'll come to trust hom some day" She teased before shaking her head. 

"Sit down by me Vaggie you must've had a long day yourself" Charlie said patting the couch. Vaggie bit her lip and Charlie noticed something was off. 

"Vaggie are you okay?" She asked frowning hoping that she was alright. Vaggie thought for a moment before speaking

"Can I talk to you in private Charlie?" She asked gesturing to their room. Charlie furrowed her brow wondering what was wrong. 

"I everything okay?" Charlie asked with a furrowed brow. Vaggie let out a sigh

"Charlie please..." Vaggie begged. Charlie nodded with some hesitancy and followed Vaggie to their room where Vaggie closed the door. Charlie sat on rhe bed as she waited patently for Vaggie. Vaggie walked over to her. 

"Did you need to tell me something Vaggie?" Charlie asked. Vaggie bit her lip nervously as she tried to get the courage to tell her

"Yes...its about something that I've hidden for years...I can no longer keep quiet..." Vaggie stated. Charlie furrowed her brow in confusion. This was a first. Vaggie had told her every one of her close secrets except for one. Either way it was up to her to decide whether shed tell her or not

"You dont have to force yourself to tell me if you dont want to Vaggie. I'm not forcing you to do this. You told me you wanted to tell me" Charlie reminded Vaggie.

"I'm not forcing myself...I... I need to say this to you..." Vaggie sighed. Charlie nodded understaningly. 

"Take your time" Charlie said patently. Vaggie fell quiet as she prepared hhersledd but also debated on whether or not she should tell Charlie. 

She was scared about Charlie's reaction. Several scenarios ran through her head on how Charlie would react 

She wondered if she would be understood or rejected. She hoped that Charlie would love her enough to accept her. 

Vaggie took a deep breath and then exhaled and finally revealed it. 

"I have parkinsons disease" Vaggie said looking Charlie in the eyes needing to know what to think getting tears in her eyes. 

Vaggie was nervous. Would she be judged? Get dumped? All because of something she couldnt control. 

Sweetie what did you think was gonna happen if you revealed that?" Charlie asked with concern. Vaggie shook her head tears falling down her face. Charlie hugged her and Vaggie broke down sobbing. 

"You must want to dump me!" She sobbed. Charlie rubbed her back to comfort her. 

"dump you?! Vaggie why would i dump you? For parkinsons? Vaggie I would never ever dump you for anything that you couldnt help or for mistakes. You cant help that you have parkinsons." Charlie exclaimed. Vaggie cried

"I thought you would dump me" Vaggie sobbed. Charlie hugged her tighter. The thought of hating anyone that had a condition pissed her off. 

"Well you thought wrong. Why would someone do that?!" Charlie exclaimed as Vaggie sobbed. 

"Trust me...theirs people like that" she sobbed. Charlie shook her head a she contlntimurdtoo hug her

"I'll never be like those people. Vaggie I love you so much. Parkinsons doesn't change that. I'll be with you for an eternity" Charlie whispered lovingly. Vaggie cried tears of joy 

"Thank you Charlie....thank you...I believe you" she whispered as she cried so glad that Charlie was going to stay with her. Charlie accepted her condition. 

"Your welcome...I love you Vaggie" Charlie said softly. Vaggie shook her head. 

"I love you to...so much" Vaggie replied so happy that she had been accepted. They hugged and kissed. 

"How long have you hid that from me?" Charlie asked as questions ran though her mind. Vaggie blushed as she was ashamed.

"A long time...i didnt think you would understand...I'm so sorry" Vaggie cried.

"Dont ever think that ever again...i love you" Charlie whispered. 

"I love you to..." Vaggie said. A while later Angel Dust sat up by the bar as Vaggie did work downstairs. She caught sight of Angel and went to to him 

"Dont drink to much Angel and rest hon" Vaggie told him

"I undertand Vaggie" Angel said respectively as he had been alot more nice due to being reformed and quitting drugs but still he had work to do in order to improve himself

"Is their something you need Vaggie?" He asked turning to her.

"I have parkinsons disease" Vaggie stated. Angel dropped his glass as shock then sympathy roiled through him. Before he had gotten better Angel would mock Vaggie for almost everything but now he didnt do anything like. He turned to her and pulled her in for a long hug which she returned. 

"Its okay Angel you can laugh at me go ahead" Vaggie sobbed and Angel shook his head

"Never...I promise I will never laugh at you for that Vaggie... " Angel promised as the thought of mocking someone for a disease or disability sickened him. Vaggie sobbed. 

"Vaggie I'm so sorry that you have to go through with that. I care about you Vaggie...even if I tease you.... I care about you. I would never mock your parkinsons disease! Ever! That would be evil and cruel. Yeah I might be edgy but I'm not cruel " Angel whispered reassuring her. 

"Th-thank you so much Angel" She cried. They hugged tightly and after that they all confirmed to Vaggie that they cared for her and comforted her to the best of their abilities. Angel and Vaggie never fought again


End file.
